Baking Lesson
by R3tr0c4t
Summary: School was over without a hitch. No-one had any problems that needed solving lest they be akumatised and in need of saving. Everything seemed the equivalent peacefulness of a traditional French postcard collection of country landscapes. Riveting. It was wrong for Adrien to think this way but he, no, Chat Noir was getting antsy and craved excitement. Okay, he admitted it was him.
1. Chapter 1

School was over without a hitch. No-one had any problems that needed solving lest they be akumatised and in need of saving. Everything seemed the equivalent peacefulness of a traditional French postcard collection of country landscapes. Riveting. It was wrong for Adrien to think this way but he, no, Chat Noir was getting antsy and craved excitement. Okay, he admitted it was him. The urge often worried him as it was a personal reminder of how routine and monotonous his own life was, save the frequent need for a hero and the few times he ended up the one being saved. Hm, there was a thought.

He could be saved all day by Ladybug, he mused on these scenarios often enough during his private lessons. He wished to be held close to her slender frame, inches away from those delicate little lips, beautiful blue eyes, that cute little button nose he wanted to nuzzle so bad and that dark and soft, fragrant hair. He'd always wanted to 'accidentally' pull the pig tails out and watch her hair flow freely with the wind as she swung through the streets of Paris.

He could swear he smell it now, even after a whole day away from his Lady. A sweet cinnamon smell, one that was an intoxicating invitation to reminisce about her more, though a hard reminder of his complicated problem. Finding out who she was.

Whoever she was, she was amazing, his lack of descriptive ingenuity truly did her an injustice. But she was kindness and compassion incarnate and he wanted to know so badly who he loved, he was willing to give up his own identity to achieve it. But he'd never risk losing her trust like that or worse, disappointing her with who _he_ was.

She must be curious and at least somewhat interested in him, with those little glances he convinced himself were checking out his butt. After all, he was in tight leather that left little to the imagination. It must just be that their master's strict rules didn't allow her curiosity to _kiss the cat._

For now, he had to savour what he could, listening intently to her voice, loving the pun point system they shared and admiring the bounce in her step when she strutted into battle with a confidence he could only fake.

"Dude? Earth to Adrien? Class is over, man!" Nino's jab to his shoulder snapped him out of his reverie. Nino eyed him with undisguised concern as Adrien jolted back into the real world, shaking his head as though that would discard the questionable thoughts and hot blush on his cheeks. "You okay, dude?"

"Uh, yeah! Sorry, I'm just tired." Adrien lied. Badly.

"Huh, funny way to be tired. Look man, I'm sorry about tonight. I promised I'd take Alya out for ice-cream and totally forgot about our plans."

"It's okay, Nino." It really wasn't. That meant a direct sentence back to the gilded cage. Pretty, confining and ultimately just a prison by any other definition. There was no doubt after Sandboy's visit that it was his worst nightmare, besides Cheese Factories. "I understand, but what can I do now? I want to use the time Father gave me for something fun. He's not always this generous..."

Nino scoffed, "If that's his idea of generosity then I'd hate to see your Dad as Father Christmas." He waved away the bad aura, inspiring a small but significantly important smile on Adrien's face. Nino always wanted to make Adrien smile. He felt that sometimes it was the least he could do to bring back some happiness.

Alya, entirely coincidental in her over hearing the conversation decided on another one of her sure-fire plans to finally, finally, finally hook up the shy girl and clueless boy. "Hey Adrien!" Both Adrien and Nino, turned to her. "I have a great idea! Why don't you go to Marinette's house?" Marinette, who was half way through her 3rd afternoon energy drink choked at the suggestion, spraying her desk with the contents of her mouth. Panic gripped her, and she hurriedly straightened herself with a jaw breaking grin. Addressing Adrien with a brief glance of eye contact and said manic grin, she spun round to her sniggering friend.

"Alya! W-why you do this? I mean-why do you do the things? Ugh..." her face fell into her hands, an admittance of defeat. This was normal for Marinette, so their collective comments and thoughts were kept internal. A mixture of being grossed out and finding her utterly adorable.

"Marinette could give you baking lessons! Her parents will be out on a delivery today, so we were going to hang out, but then I remembered Nino asked me out. I'd feel a lot better if Marinette had some company." Alya flashed her best pleading face, the one she often used on Marinette for those 'favours one can't say no to'. Marinette scowled, remembering all of those little favours and disapproving of her using that weapon of mass compliance on Adrien.

It didn't seem like it was needed however. Adrien's eyes lit up at the offer and he flashed one of his wonderful extra shiny smiles that had Marinette checking her pulse to see if she'd died of happiness. "Wow, Marinette, is that alright? I'd love to learn from the best bakery in Paris." His childlike giddiness was too adorable for words.

"W-well, I don't see why not but I'm still learning myself..." Once again, anxiety struck when she most expected it, fingers fidgeted as she stared to the desk and tried to remain calm, steadily failing.

"Eh, we'll learn together. Plus, I've seen those treats you bring into school and Nino and I are so jealous when you eat them all."

Nino nodded along firmly, unable to keep the ruse of annoyance up for more than a few seconds, eventually smiling goofily to Alya, a none too subtle thumbs up and wink directed her way.

Marinette stared blankly a little too long, Alya was sure she was transfixed on the word that undoubtedly broke her brain a little. _Together_. All eyes on her waiting awkwardly, Marinette retreated in a smile slightly too big for her face. "Of course, you can come over. I'll happily teach you what I know." Marinette spoke through her smile, teeth still clenched to hide the nervous chattering.

"Awesome! Marinette, I'll be the most attentive student you'll ever have." Adrien held her hand in his, promising his complete attention on her. Her fierce blush came as a surprise to him, he pulled his hands away in the hope that he didn't offend her. For a second, he felt that she didn't want to let go, a brief glimpse of sadness in those kind eyes. Marinette was always very expressive with her emotions, one of many reasons why she made friends so easily, but this time her whole aura felt a little off. Even for someone like him who was a late bloomer in social conventions, it was obvious that something was up with her.

"We should get walking then if we're to have enough time to bake. Uh, shall we?" She smiled and hurried past him to the door and waited for him to follow. Adrien picked himself up and after a wave to his friends, set the pace for walking Marinette home, his companion briefly glances to Alya and miming " _help me!"_

Alya waved her friend off and made a heart symbol with her hands teasingly, more than confident that Marinette could manage alone. "What's your bet?" She murmured to Nino.

"I don't know, 10 on them at least getting closer."

"Nuh-uh! That's too vague. Doesn't disallow physical proximity."

Nino slammed the money on the table. "Fine, geez. 10 on them realising it's a date...eventually. 5 on Adrien realising he likes Marinette."

Alya nodded in consideration, it was a fair bet. "Confident, I like it! Those two are hopeless so…20 says Adrien remains clueless."

"Oooh, harsh. My bro's got some growing up to do, but I have the utmost confidence in him." Nino crossed his arms defiantly.

Alya's smug smile was both infuriating and gorgeous to look at. "Not harsh. I didn't say no success. My money is on Marinette making the move."

"Prepare to lose then!" Her boyfriend stood proud, a cute if not misled kind of pride.

"I won't lose. Even if you win, this money is for our next date anyway. I just hope they win." Alya reminded him that this was just a game, as he was beginning to look like he was taking it a little too seriously.

"Hmm. True." Nino calmed himself and gently kissed her cheek, receiving one back. "We'll have to text them later. Because we're concerned...right?"

"Right."


	2. Chapter 2

The walk home was far more awkward than he had expected. Bodyguard skulking along in the car aside, he didn't know what to talk about and neither did she. No, that was a lie. They had a lot in common: videogames, fashion, musical tastes as well as regular school life. But for some reason the cat got his tongue. Ironic since his talks with Marinette as Chat were always so alive and overflowing with too many topics to keep track of. The kind of conversations that you couldn't remember all the details from save a few funny lines and the happiness of having the company. He wished he could have the same talk with her as himself, wished she could _be_ herself. He tried anyway.

"So Marinette, what have you been up to?" Adrien flinched when the small girl yelped behind her purse.

"Up to? N-nothing! Why would you say that? I mean, I've not been up to anything at all." She wheezed out a laugh, giving him an extra step of distance. Now, he thought, that was _suspicious_. His inner Chat grew ever more curious, clawing the back of his mind as a cat would claw the new couch.

"Oh? Marinette, are you... _hiding_ something?" Adrien leaned closer, flashing a sparkly grin. Marinette buckled under her weight, taking a huge stride to catch herself. He had to admit to himself, it was cute to see her so flustered though why he enjoyed it, he couldn't fathom. Was it him or Chat at play? What did it mean if it was both?

"Uh!" She frantically thought up a lie. He could tell by the way her eyes looked around for any prompt but wanted to hear what it might be as after all, Marinette was known for her creativity. "Uh, I was busy-"

"With?"

"S-Stuff I had to do!"

"Regarding?" Adrien closed the gap again, leaning over so they were eye level.

"Um, it's a secret?" Her face radiated heat like an oven. This was torture for the poor girl. He enjoyed it all the same, cruel as that may seem to others. To him, it was cute.

"Is it though? You don't sound so sure. Is it a boy?" He swore he heard glass breaking behind those doe eyes.

"A b-boy!? No! I was..." she frowned. "I was...I was-"

"It's okay, Marinette." Adrien clasped her hand gently as they strolled. "I won't pry any further." He paused a moment before continuing. "I hope I don't make him jealous!" Marinette freed her hand and gave him a rougher than expected shove, he had to catch himself with the strength she demonstrated. Clearly an instinctual reaction because moments later she was over apologising in case she caused a bruised. Adrien couldn't respond through his giggle fit. His laughter had fortunately been infectious as she hid a small smirk.

"Adrien, you're as bad as Alya!"

"What? Alya teases you about boys too?" That last comment for whatever reason seemed too far, Marinette hung her head in what he thought might be a silent admittance. Who could it be though, if that were the case? Not him, she rarely even looked his way... Adrien shook the thoughts away, compulsively grabbing the back of his neck in guilt. "Sorry Mari, I didn't mean to tease you. Well, I did but only to make you laugh." Her face lit up a little. It was enough.

"You're worse than Alya and that's saying something." Marinette gave a soft smile, cheeks still a rosy pink. Adrien felt his tongue give up on forming any words, instead gulping excess saliva, he stupidly smiling and sighing with relief that she made no comment on the nick name.

Her pure and innocent expression caught him off guard but the salivating...they were stood in front of the bakery now so that must be why. He admired the exterior decoration, attempting to push the thoughts aside. Something about her seemed...curious when he really looked at her. It bothered him more than he realised not knowing what it was. It was a nagging sensation that lingered in the back of his mind.

"Adrien?" She meekly brought him back from the bat cave in his mind. He realised he'd been fondling his chin in contemplation and quickly dropped his arms back to his sides, giving a shrug of an apology. "Should we go inside? You're not going to learn out here."

"Right. After you Mari." He gestured her inside, internally cringing that he called her that nickname again. Once was ignored, surely not again. But Marinette merely unlocked the door and invited him in, unfazed by the nickname or the tension in his chest. Of course, she wouldn't see that he reasoned, but it felt like his ribcage had tightened every time he made an ass of himself. A rare and uncomfortable but oddly not new sensation around her.

Stepping in after Marinette, straining not to touch the delicate desserts decorating the display cabinets, he could really take in how homely and warm the place felt for the first time. Even the shop floor felt like a home in itself. All the little and large treats living in their colourful, organised neighbourhood cases. Pots and pans old and rusty hung from the walls, implying that the owner's sentimentality couldn't bear to throw them away.

Counters shiny from being recently cleaned reflected his face that was only slightly obscured by various bits and bobs only a baker would know the name of. The centrepiece and most likely the pride and money-maker of the business was the classic stone oven. The thought of all of the wonderful treats coming out of that oven and the strong cinnamon smell caused an understandably expected growl from his stomach, a reaction Marinette must have experienced often dealing with customers.

The girl in question had disappeared upstairs, leaving him to wonder the shop floor and admire treats he was struggling evermore to resist. Maybe she wouldn't notice a few missing? He could hear scuffling and hushed voices upstairs, sounds of feet against floorboards pacing back and forth. The speed of the steps had him concerned.

"Should we investigate?" Plagg yawned, squirming and stretching from a long cat nap in his inside pocket.

Adrien asked quietly. "Where have you been? How do you know where we even are?"

"Meh, I've been listening on and off. You were really awkward, so I went back to sleep to spare myself the embarrassment." Plagg yawned again, licking his dry lips. "So, is this dare I say, a date?"

"What, no? Marinette's just giving me baking lessons. I don't think she likes me that way..."

"Adrien, really!?" Plagg groaned in frustration, hiding the smile upon hearing Adrien's unnoticed frustration at this. "I bet you 100 camembert wheels she's going to come down those stairs dressed really nice...for you."

"This is her house, she can change if she wants to. And besides, you know how I feel about Ladybug."

"Oh, Adrien, I do. I really do. And to be honest, well, I shouldn't really _say_ anything." Plagg toyed with an idea in his head. The idea was mischievous in nature, Adrien knew Plagg well.

"What shouldn't you say? Plagg?"

Marinette reappeared from the stairs. It seemed Adrien owed Plagg 100 camembert wheels after all. She had changed into some pastel coloured clothing, the kind you wouldn't miss if they got messy. Her hair was different too, all of it tied into a large bun like a crown. He wasn't used to seeing her dressed differently, but even something as mundane or normal like a hairstyle change greatly intrigued him. She looked different and that was…well, different. He couldn't find the word for it, not yet.

"Are you okay Adrien, was there a customer?" Marinette spoke as she wrapped her apron around her. "I thought I flipped the sign…"

"N-no Mari, just...uh, admiring the new look." He pointed to her hair using the other hand's thumb to press Plagg's head back into his cotton cubby. He winced slightly at the nip he received back. She eyed his slightly strange actions with confusion then realised he'd just complimented her hair. She felt for the bun to check it was still in place.

"It's not a new look, just something to keep my hair out of my eyes when I'm helping out." Her eyes shot to the floor, retreating from the attention. "But thank you, Adrien." She made no remark on the nickname again much to his relief. He guessed that it was alright to use. She beckoned Adrien come get his apron. His…pink apron adorned with oriental style flora and food prints. "My Dad's is a little too big, I think. This one is clean at least." Her apologetic smile made it hard for him to be put off for long.

"Okay, thanks. But next time I'm bringing my own. So, what are we making?" Adrien clapped his hands together and rubbed them like he was starting a fire, eager to get started.

"Next time? Uh, whatever you want, though please not cinnamon rolls. I made like 250 or more of those yesterday for the hotel's restaurant."

"Really!? Wow, I never knew how much your bakery contributed to the Mayor's hotel..." Had Ladybug gotten her mitts on some of these rolls and not shared with him yesterday? Did she stay at the hotel or even...had she shopped here before? Marinette might have even met her and not known! Still, he noted to ask next time they went on patrol as he _almost_ always shared his treats with his Bug.

"Yes, I'm often just doing the small orders though." Marinette spoke as she arranged the basic crockery one needed to bake anything. "Sometimes we even cater to your Father's shows…"

"That's a _small_ order? Wow. Well, I'm feeling something a little more savoury. Any ideas?"

His teacher paused a moment, caressing her cheek in thought. A 'tada' moment graced her face in seconds, Adrien could easily imagine light bulbs flashing in those unexpectedly vibrant eyes.

"Hold on a minute please?" She ran upstairs again only to return wielding a tattered scrapbook covered in what Adrien assumed was at one time drawings of food only now stained with actual food. "This is a book Alya and I made, full of recipe ideas." Marinette flicked through several sticky pages, looking for something that would suit Adrien's craving and not a recipe that blew up in hers and Alya's face, sometimes literally. Peering over her shoulder, Adrien admired the colourful concoctions and snacks on the pages as quickly as he could. "Aha, how about a pizza?" She turned to realise he was looming over her, inches away from her face. He noticed her gormless expression, those cheeks rosy red again and now facing the floor. Perhaps she was not very confident with the idea? He lifted her chin gently, making very soft eye contact. She stared like she'd been caught in the headlights, unable to move.

"Pizza sounds awesome, what do you need me to do?" Adrien stood back, hands on hips and ready to get to it. "The quicker we start, the quicker we can eat."

"R-right. Um, here..." Marinette laid out the basics for making dough that were always on hand for a baker.

"Could you...mix these ingredients together until we get a doughy consistency? Just springy enough so that if you punch it, it puffs right back for another one! There are scales over there." Adrien looked over the quantities in the book, nose nearly touching the pages and with an excited grin he could not hold back.

"Whoa, that's a lot. How many pizzas are we making?" He also silently wondered how often Marinette had abused and battered her poor dough.

"Just one. The idea was to make a gigantic pizza. Like, comically huge." Marinette reached to either side of her to exaggerate the size of it. "For movie nights."

"Okay, that's double awesome. Maybe even quadruple awesome! I should have started lessons sooner. Alright..." Adrien - baker apprentice began his mixing whilst Marinette scurried away to round up toppings. She returned with precooked chicken and bacon, plus a large bag of pasta, which immediately confused the boy. "Aren't we having pizza?"

"It's going to be a Mac and cheese pizza of ultimate cheesiness!" Marinette pumped her fist in the air, remembered it wasn't Alya she was cooking with and returned to her shy posture just as quick. "If that's okay?" she squeaked. Adrien felt a little tug in his chest, thinking how awesome she was, never mind the pizza. This girl knew how to have fun in the best way. The tugging continued however, and he realised Plagg had been triggered by that precious word. Cheese. Adrien tried in vain to ignore the ruffling.

"Okay, but please no camembert?" He winced slightly at a sharp pinch of a nipple, making a point to deny those 100 camembert wheels betted earlier.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just a little _annoying_ pain...from fencing. It's fine."

Marinette turned around just long enough for him to give Plagg a stern glare. "Okay, I'll leave the pasta boiling for now and get to work on the cheese sauce. What you've done looks really good, so you should start kneading and making the shape. Let's make it square so it can fit in the oven exactly. We want to maximise space."

"No problem, Mari! You just leave this master baker to his craft." Adrien spoke too soon. His hands were stuck in the mixture. "Uh, may need some help."

Marinette couldn't help a small giggle, music to his ears. It seemed as though she was actually enjoying his company.

"Master baker…? That didn't sound right, Adrien." She laughed warmly at his confused face.

Marinette padded his clay like hands with more flour, started the doughball off and left him to do the rest. She watched him intently as he used his strength to kneed and spread the dough. It was more difficult than it looked on TV, small grunts escaped through gritted teeth as he pressed. Marinette still looked on, a small sigh flew from her mouth. Was she bored? It suddenly dawned on him that he was one letter off from making more of a joke of himself.

"Master baker...I see. Though it was really you who made the joke, so who's the dirty one now?" He stuck his tongue out playfully and was met with a huffy Marinette contemplating a comeback, arms folded in defence. Instead she shrugged, a half sorry grin complimenting her already cute face.

"Such sass, reminds me of someone."

"Alya?"

"No... just keep kneading, _master_ _baker_." Adrien did as he was told, carefully moulding into what was promising to be the slobbiest and most comforting pizza he'll ever eat. He glanced up occasionally to watch her dance about the kitchen with such form and grace. Distracting it definitely was. He'd never seen Marinette so animated and flexible, though then again, he'd never watched her work in a bakery. If Mari's pursuits in fashion didn't work out, she'd be a wonderful baker. The keen coordination and reflexes she displayed were familiar to watch. Again though _why_ escaped him at the moment. He was just content to admire her pirouettes and glides across the floor.

When she realised that he was watching, her whole body seemed to want to cave in. How could she help her parents bake if she was too shy being watched? Maybe it was something to do with him? It couldn't be. His mind doubted itself and began thinking in little puzzle pieces. Maybe it was him? His fame perhaps? He decided on this as an explanation for now as it was a conundrum that needed more time when he went to bed. It would make sense since she was such a fan of his work. The number of pictures plastered on her wall when she was on TV didn't display any of his outfits though...

Marinette walked through his thought bubble to assess his work. "Oh, that looks good Adrien. I'm sorry about that, I got a little carried away."

"Don't worry about me, I enjoy watching you work." He thought about the connotations of that statement too late. Another embarrassed neck rub smearing excess dough all over his shirt, another flush of embarrassment decorating his floury face. "Oh, uh, you just look so professional when you work. Hmm, what now?"

Marinette glanced about the room as prey would when looking for predators, humming quietly to herself in the hopes of finding out what now. "Oh, the pasta. I-I'll drain it and you can mix in the sauce. Then, we'll smother the dough with said pasta, dotting the bits of meat around. Sound good?"

"Sounds delicious. It's okay though Mari, I can do this myself. It's not like I don't know how to drain pasta. Where's the holey bowl?"

"The _colander_? Behind you. Um, excuse me a moment." Marinette made a gesture most like a courtesy and bolted up the stairs. "Don't forget to bless the bowl!" she joked on the way up. Plagg saw an opportunity to squirm out of his pocket palace and admire their work.

"Wowee, look at all this cheese! You have to save me a slice."

"When we get back, Plagg. Now get back here." Adrien glanced frequently at the stairs, listening for any footsteps as he worked on spreading the sticky mixture.

Plagg couldn't help but transfix his gaze on that lovely, runny sauce on the hob. "Yes, yes. I know to hide for now but I gotta say, some mighty cheesy work you've done."

"Yeah, but it was a team effort."

"I meant the flirting. You're a lot worse at it than I thought! Some date." Plagg's wry smile was really beginning to annoy the boy, even more so his repeated insistence on misunderstanding what was going on.

"I wasn't flirting, just being friendly. Plagg-"

"And did you see her checking out the gun show when you were punching that flour? Take it from me dude, she digs ya." Plagg hovered to eye level after swiping a lick of the delicious sauce. It was no camembert, but still wonderful on the taste buds.

"No, Marinette wouldn't dig a guy like me. We're just friends. She's made it clear she doesn't like me that way."

"How?" A simple question, but one Plagg hoped would yield some surprising revelations.

"Well, she's not too keen on me being close to her." That was a thought that gave a profound sense of sadness in his heart. It would suck if she was only tolerating him, she was always so kind to everyone else that he wanted some thrown his way too.

"That means she's _shy_ , Adrien. She's never like that with other celebrities. She's met like, how many celebrities now? How comfortable are _you_ when Ladybug is close to you? Bet you have to hunch over so she doesn't see how she makes you feel..."

Adrien was getting visibly flustered, a quick glance down confirmed he knew what Plagg was referring to. "There's also the fact that I like Ladybug. You've just highlighted that. You're always hinting I ask Marinette out or that I want to kiss her. You're not my matchmaker."

"No, I'm your friend and I'm trying to help you, but it seems that either magic is at play or you're really dense."

"Some friend, calling me stupid. What are you on about?" Plagg sighed, choosing to hide rather than explain anymore.

Marinette was coming back. "Adrien, are you alright? I heard talking."

"Y-yeah, of course! Just taking in what a monster, we've created."

"It is a beast, isn't it? I brought a final topping. Would you care to sign our work?" Marinette handed him a bottle of smoky barbeque sauce, a perfect accompaniment to any meal this tier of unhealthy.

Eagerly, Adrien signed the top half of the pizza, handing it back to Marinette and gesturing she go next. Holding with both hands, she managed to squeeze her whole name in bold barbeque italics, the pizza really was that big. "Now we have to cook it." she explained. "We'll use these pizza spades to move it."

"Pizza spades?" she shied away from him once again.

"It's just a silly name for them from when I was a kid. Come on, on the count of three. One..." They both moved in sync, neither wanting to see their creation decorate the floor. It managed to slide in the oven perfectly, barely a millimetre to spare. Adrien stared the pizza down, already imagining himself scoffing it as Plagg would an entire wheel of Camembert. "Now it only needs about 30 or so minutes to complete on a medium heat." After a few seconds, she must have realised that meant 30 minutes of entertaining him, which she didn't seem confident in. Adrien caught this and tried to spare her any more awkwardness from him.

"So, what else do you do in your spare time? I'm usually playing on my piano, fencing or bleh, modelling but sometimes sneak out during nights to hang out with a friend." Adrien reeled at what he had just blurted out. Plagg had him thinking too much and now it was tumbling out.

"That sounds like a good friend. I have one too."

"You and Alya have sleep overs?"

"Well yeah, but that's not who I meant." Adrien sat himself on the floury counter and gestured for her to continue, trying to look as innocent as possible because he had a strong feeling he knew who she was talking about. "I don't know if I should say..." Marinette mulled over her thoughts, face hard to read for once.

"Marinette I'm sure it's fine. It's a boy, isn't it?" Adrien chuckled at her play angry face. The pouting was an adorable sight.

"You are...right that it's a boy, but not in that way! Sometimes me and Chat hang out, or rather he hangs out on my balcony clawing to get in."

"That sounds very unfair, Mari. You're telling me you _don't_ enjoy his company?" The disappointed glower on his face seemed to confuse her.

"I was only kidding! Y-you know-cat jokes? I can has cheeseburger?"

"I'm sure he'd be offended by such jokes!"

Marinette blinked, figuring out his pouting was just for play. "Oh, I see. Ha ha, very funny. But really, I'm grateful for his friendship. He's really sweet."

Adrien felt like his heart was trying to flutter away, he knew it was morally questionable to inquire more but the curiosity had a firm hold on him. "Really sweet, huh? Do you guys share baking recipes?" He knew she did anyway, talking at length about the new treats she attempted and most of the time succeeded. Often, she would let Chat have some freebies before he pole-vaulted to goodness knows where. She made it a point to always be a kind of lighthouse friend for him when he needed company, guiding him to her with her bright, compassionate soul.

"I offer him some treats naturally. I swear he makes it a point to stop by purely for that reason."

"Surely not just for treats, his stick wouldn't support his weight after so many visits. I'm jealous, I should stop by for treats too, though I will pay for them." Marinette looked to the floor again, hiding a smile in her hand. "What else? Give me all the details."

"I don't know what you mean! Adrien, I never took you for one so...curious. We talk, we joke, we sometimes play videogames. But mostly we just chill."

"Hmm, okay. What kinda talk? Does he read you poetry?" The eyebrow wiggle Marinette didn't seem to appreciate. The connotation was not lost on her.

Marinette huffed, arms crossed. "Pfft, no! Why would he? I'm..." Something in his gut told him she was thinking seriously on something.

Adrien's eyes pleaded for an answer. "You're what?" Marinette shook her head, a firm frown under her scrunched nose. Plagg began squirming in his cubby again, nipping his skin until he got the hint. "Hey, actually Mari, could I use the bathroom?"

"Oh, sure. You remember where it is?"

"Mmhm." He left her in her reverie, a little concerned that not only did Adrien seem to cause her upset, but Chat somehow too. He was about to enter the bathroom when his Kwami wriggled free again. "What now, Plagg?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, you are really _something_. Head to her room." Plagg pointed to the ceiling, jabbing his little arm with urgency.

"Plagg, what? No, I can't do that."

"Why? You go there often enough already." Plagg's knowing smirk was really bothering him. "Just trust me, Adrien. It'll be a relief for both of us."

"I don't know what you're planning cheese ball, but I'll do it. You're a bad influence."

"I'm the best influence. You _misspoke_." The little cat beamed a too common grin and hovered ahead of him, guiding the way. Adrien's heart thrummed in his chest, legs quivered with every stretched step, careful to avoid any creaking floorboards. Once inside her room, he allowed himself to breathe again. Such a familiar space but so alien when he's not donning the cat ears. "Okay, where is she?" Plagg zoomed around her shelves like a bee inspecting flowers.

"She's downstairs. Marinette is downstairs so can we leave? Like now?" Adrien urged in a hushed tone. "We've been up here too long already, even for a number two." Plagg chuckled at that, now wielding a spare macaron scavenged from somewhere below. "I thought sweets weren't really your thing, cheese ball?"

"No, but they're _hers_." Plagg wiggled in glee, whatever he was planning was close.

"Well, it would suck if you lived in a bakery and hated sweets."

Plagg was about to comment when he froze in his motion, ears bending back focussing on a sound Adrien was unable to hear. "Adrien, the drawer. Open it."

"What, no! That's breaking and entering!"

"You've already broken in, might as well carry on!" Plagg's enthusiasm was somewhat disturbing at times, Adrien knew one of these days he'd help him discover what the back if a police car looks like. Adrien gripped the drawer, hesitant to pull. "C'mon Adrien! A spider isn't gonna jump out."

"Sh-Shut up, Plagg. You're too loud." He slid the drawer open slowly, the rough sound of wood chafing as he did so made the jumpy boy reflexively shush the drawer in panic. Once open he noted a frighteningly familiar shape. Now firmly in his hand was a hexagonal shaped box adorned with Chinese decoration. Some cogs were turning and jamming in his mind, this had to be something else. "This is just a jewellery box Plagg. Yes, that's right. Nothing suspicious here!" Plagg noted the manic laughter and eye twitching and decided to go further still.

Plagg pointed to where the box was, and Adrien followed his paw, head jerking just a little too quickly. "Adrien, look." Behind the box was a little red ball with black spots. When he dared to touch it, it felt warm and upon closer inspection he could see little legs. Carefully clasping the tiny thing, he could note little arms too and a cute little face. It did not move.

"Plagg, it's just a t-toy...see? The p-pattern d-doesn't mean anything. She's just a fan of L-Ladybug. That's right." Plagg wafted the Macaron close to the toy. "Plagg? _Stop_. Get some help." The little toy seemed to twitch, or he thought it did. After the longest second the toy couldn't resist. After all, it was pistachio and Plagg knew that was in her top 10 favourite flavours. Tikki snatched the macaron from Plagg like an animal fighting over prey and proceeded to ravage the treat into nonexistence. Adrien yelped and dropped the now floating Kwami, both hands over his mouth to muffle his panicked whimpering.

Tikki recovered from her primal state, a sudden guilty face in its stead. "Please don't panic?" Tikki asked in vain. The boy was already pacing with his hands through his hair, tussling the blonde strands in a hopeless comforting technique. His breathing was wheezy, deep raspy breaths rumbled in his chest. "Um, maybe panic a little _less_?" Tikki squirmed behind Plagg much to his enjoyment. Tikki then slapped the back of his head. "You idiot! They weren't supposed to know!" Plagg didn't enjoy that.

"If I'm not mistaken, only one of them knows." He smirked. "And it's not like I told him…" Plagg hid behind his technicalities.

"Smart alecks like you shouldn't get any cheese!" Tikki hmphed, arms crossed and turning her back on him. Adrien overheard them squeak at each other, struggling to accept that combining Ladybug and Marinette was far from difficult. In fact, it was embarrassingly easy. How could he be so blind? How stupid must he be to not even once figure out how Marinette exemplified Ladybug's heroic persona and was indeed the heroine herself? How could he not recognise that Ladybug and Marinette were never seen together? How could he not hear how lovely and similar their voices were? He slumped to his knees, hands acting like a press on his brain. He felt as dumb as Lois Lane.

How could he not know that the woman he loved was the one sat behind him every day, the one who would help him and everyone else in a heartbeat? The amazing, talented, wonderful human that she was. And for a figure so tantalising in that form-fitting jumpsuit...he was dumb, or at least suppressing the signs subconsciously. That made him feel better about his common sense. It was easier than admitting he and most of Paris should have gone to Specsavers. "The pig tails..." he moaned. "Why am I so dumb?"

"Because you hang out with dumb cats!" Tikki scoffed at Plagg, hovering only a few inches from his face.

"Hey! I resemble that remark." Plagg hastily added, not remotely annoyed at his little sugar cube.

Adrien sighed heavily. "Plagg has been dropping hints since I met her, and I was too dumb to get it."

"Well…yeah." Tikki admitted coldly.

"Thanks." He hesitantly added. "You have Ladybug's…bluntness."

"Plagg shouldn't have been hinting in the first place. It was good that you didn't 'get it'. It seems you're a little...disappointed?" Her little eyes glimmered with sadness.

"What? No, I'm disappointed in myself. Plus..." Adrien rubbed his arm, unsure of whether to continue. "Plus, I don't think Marinette even likes me that way." The two Kwami's laughed. Loudly. Not a reaction he was expecting. "What's so funny? She can't even look at me most days!"

"That's because she likes you!" Plagg insisted. Tikki understood Plagg's frustration from this small conversation. How she felt sorry for him. "She's just shy! She idolises you! Just look!" Plagg gestured towards her mini shrine to him, far less magazine cut outs than he'd seen on TV that one occasion Jagged Stone visited but a few pictures of his face lovingly displayed on her wall. On most of them were little hearts and the centre piece was an image of him wearing her hat for the fashion show. It was difficult to misconstrue this one but try none the less he did.

Adrien defended the sight terribly. "She's into fashion."

Tikki added to the argument. "I don't see any clothes. Do you?"

"W-well, I was wearing make up! And th-there's a hat r-right there!" Adrien sighed, slumped on his knees, completely defeated. "How long? How long has she...liked me?"

"Since she met you." Tikki admitted. "She fell hard and still falls the more she gets to know you. I've heard so much about your kind heart and gorgeous eyes and..." Tikki decided it would be best to withhold the intimate mumblings of Marinette's dreams. "Other things…"

Adrien's heart seemed a flurry of joy that his Bugaboo couldn't be anyone more amazing and sorrow that his idiot self had been leaving her with such heartache. "But when I was Chat-"

"She doesn't _know_ it's you. She has this kind of faithfulness towards you even if you two aren't a couple. Sure, she thinks Chat is sweet and has a cute butt, however she was infatuated with you. She's a girl that appreciates character and a sweet soul, that I can vouch."

Adrien stared out to Paris from her balcony doors, completely lovestruck. "She thinks I have a cute butt...wow. I _knew_ she was looking!"

"Tikki, I think we lost him." Plagg nudged his little Kwami's shoulder.

Adrien was definitely lost in a mini fantasy, hands cupping his face to really feel how hot a blush he had going. He felt like he was getting feverish. "Marinette is Ladybug. And she likes me! Even if the kitty side of me kinda annoys her. I get it, I tease her a lot and have an _endless_ supply of puns."

"Doesn't stop her checking you out in that jump suit." Plagg and Adrien blushed fiercely at Tikki's matter of fact statement.

"Tikki!" Adrien moaned in embarrassment.

"Sugar cube." Plagg moaned in embarrassment.

Tikki shrugged. "Her actions. Not mine." Clambering footsteps could be heard below them. Marinette was probably her usual worried self and wanted to check up on him or if Tikki was still a secret. Such a stark contrast to her alter ego. That wasn't fair, he thought. She was what made Ladybug a hero, not the other way around.

"Guys, you gotta hide." Adrien whispered to his and her Kwami. Plagg squeezed Tikki in a tight hug, quick but meaningful before diving into her drawer space, waving for her to come join him. Tikki, a little muddled after Plagg's hug joined him in the drawer, devouring cookies Adrien had thankfully not seen after scolding Plagg for invading her space.

Marinette stormed into her room. Adrien had expecting her to be angry, instead she hurriedly kneeled to his side in one of her manic panics. "Adrien! Are you alright? What happened? Did you get lost? Fall in? It's not blocked is it? I don't need to deal with a flood today."

Adrien stood up, and just smiled. The warmth in his eyes and cheeks seemed to startle her. That reaction he knew now was just her shy nature. She liked his smile. She liked his butt. She loved his everything. "Nothing's _wrong_ , Mari. In fact, everything feels right."

Marinette paused, mouth slightly agape and searching for what to say next. "Then, why are you in my room?"

"Oh, I was…just thinking of the time we trained for that gaming tournament. We should play more."

"O-okay?" He leaned in a little and she backwards, maintaining the same distance between them. He mocked a frown, unable to keep the smile away for long, unable to stop looking at her. Taking in all her beauty, only half imagining her mask on. No wonder she was so squirrelly at that music video audition.

"We should do more together, of anything really so long as it's with you. I'd _love_ that."

"Okay." He could barely here her through the hushed squeak of a response.

"Is the pizza ready?" Adrien decided that was enough torture for the next few minutes, plus his stomach was tightening with hunger as well as fluttering with butterflies. Marinette blinked, then remembered the pizza unattended in the shop.

"Oh my, no!" she scurried away giving a last apologetic look before hurtling down the stairs.

Adrien looked to where she disappeared, deciding that idling here meant no pizza and that he should follow. So, picking himself up and dusting his legs off, he followed her sweet scent, half dazed and half giddy from the knowledge he accrued. From an outside perspective he must have looked like a kid before Christmas. Visibly shaking with excitement, eye's wide with promised goodies and a smile almost as wide as his face.

Marinette seemed somewhat disturbed when he arrived in the kitchen as such. His cheeks felt flush, body tense with the urge to just hug her tight and touch her lips teasingly with his. "The pizza's saved." She tada'd the sloppily extravagant creation, arms falling slightly as he merely stared at her dumbfounded. "Are you sure you didn't fall?"

Only in love. Only in love. Adrien, say it. Say it. Just do it! "Only in love." The blonde flashed a very Chat Noir grin. Marinette's heart seized, her foot slipping on an imaginary banana skin and arms dragging a tray of buns down with her.

"W-what!? A-A-Adrien!?"

"Uh, with the pizza?" He cursed himself. That was way too strong, he nearly gave her a heart attack. "Mari, here." He offered a hand, but she declined, clearly annoyed and he wasn't keen to find out if he was in trouble. "Are you hurt...my lady?"

She froze in place. Now she was alert, skirting around the counter to the other side of their pizza. "I'm fine. But…you don't seem to be."

"Oh, I am _purrfect_! As a matter of fact, I feel all fuzzy. Look at this beast we created! Makes me wonder what else we could create..."

"L-Like what?"

"Oh, I'm sure you have a few imaginings but for now, we should get our claws into this pizza, wouldn't you agree?"

Marinette blinked, a little hesitant to speak. Something was clearly turning in her mind. He'd hoped the obvious cat puns were enough. Her face and ears flushed red and her whole being seemed like it might implode in on itself. To tease his lady to this extend he admitted was fun, but to see actual reactions from Marinette, he savoured it knowing full well what he does to her is the same as what she does to him. Just less spandex like suits involved leaving little to the imagination and an Akuma to interrupt his advances.

Adrien was the first to grab a mouthful, picking up a corner and dragging it to the edge of the counter for a clear bite. The face he pulled after chewing was one of pure, overacted bliss. This was the kind of junk food that was forbidden in his model diet, so it had been a long time since he'd eaten pizza. If he wasn't careful, Marinette would become his enabler for more treats this calorific.

The wonderful reminder of its taste had his tongue dancing in his mouth. It was delightfully devious of him, a feeling much like the many escapes from his 'prison'. "Marinette!" Adrien exclaimed, stringy cheese hanging from his mouth. "You have to try this! I forgot how fantastic pizza tastes, though I admit it tastes better knowing you made it."

Marinette could hardly stand let alone keep the stupid grin from her face. A side effect to his surprising enthusiasm. "I-It was a team effort."

"We make a pretty good team, Mari." He extended a fist to her, other hand busy feeding his mouth. Marinette understood his intended gesture, her wild stare seemed to imply as much but she seemed rigid and like she very much needed both arms to hold herself up on the counter. Moving a little closer fist still extended, Adrien gently took her hand and clasped it into a fist. In unison, they fist bumped a soft little bump. "Pound it." Adrien sang a quiet victory and smiled his most genuine and loving smile.

Still touching, their fists melded into a hand hold, Adrien bending his knees lower to meet her eyes. How intoxicating and lovely they were, much like her everything. "This isn't how I'd picture the two of us...meeting. In fact, my dreams are somewhat lame compared to this." He was so close now he could feel her little fast paced breaths on his face. "All of my dreams didn't have pizza for a start." She granted him a small chuckle hidden behind her spare hand. "Plus, I could never finish my dreams, an important piece was missing you see."

Marinette nodded, eyes glistening with what he hoped were happy tears. "You needed to know who Ladybug is."

"I did. Mari, you have no idea how happy you've made me." Holding her close in an inescapable embrace, his cheek against hers, he could feel the heat of her face on his. His love bug hugged him tightly, rocking side to side in a comforting dance. She shushed every attempt to apologise for breaking the promise of their identities. Eventually she just stuffed a piece of pizza in his mouth because he couldn't stop promising to make it up to her. Quickly chewing and swallowing the dough, Adrien sniffed hard and pulled away, a touch of an embarrassed blush under his now very watery eyes. "That's the nicest way anyone has told me to shut up ever." It became very obvious that Adrien was indeed Chat Noir.

The puns were a massive clue, but Adrien's whole demeanour changed; It was like she could see Chat's outline over his, that cocky grin, soft and sweet on his face. She too seemed to relax a little, standing in front of Adrien mere inches away and not panicking for a change. The hugest baby step she'd ever taken. Finding out that her long-term crush was actually the feline hero fawning or _pawing_ over her and head over heels in love with her, not just the flattering suit had a way of spiking adrenaline fuelled passion. The first large, scary and otherwise forbidden baby step had been taken and now all her brain was screaming was to take the next step. _He wants you_ , her mind repeated in earnest. _Take it._

"My Chaton, there are nicer ways to get you to shut up." A shy suggestion, one that both greatly interested and seemed to worry him. Her eyes were still focusing squarely on his shoes as she spoke, it would have been foolish of him to think that she'd be Ladybug level confident in such a short time. Before he could even question what she meant, she had already mustered enough courage to pull him in for a surprisingly tender kiss. Then another. And another. Quick little pecks on the lips sending shock waves through his body, weakening his knees and having him solely relying on Marinette's strength to hold him up. He fell into her, accepting the affection with desperation. He needed her affection like plants needed water.

"Milady, shut me up more. I don't care if it's messy, just kiss me!" And messy it was, for neither had any clue how to go further than a simple peck. Lips smacking, teeth bashing and tongues lashing, it certainly wasn't very eloquent, but the passion and love was there. So much so that he didn't notice the time passing or that Marinette parents had returned and awkwardly stood at the entrance unsure whether to leave or not.

Tom hesitantly faked a cough and could swear he saw their souls escape their bodies. The two lovestruck teens were not only grounded back into reality, they were body slammed and the hyperventilating seemed to suggest literally so. Adrien tried to speak but it was like vowels and consonants trickled from his mouth in incoherent babble. He had been caught making out with their daughter and neglected to ask her parents' permission to date her first!

Marinette whilst equally as winded, managed a few words in a bound to fail distraction. "Uh, we made a pizza!" was all she said, pulling away from Adrien as soon as she remembered where her wandering hands were going.

"So I see." Was all her Father uttered, face as solid as stone. "It didn't look like you were enjoying the pizza very much."

She shook her head, ready for any punishment. Tom laughed, allowing Sabine to release her own pent up giggles. It felt to Adrien a relief, even though the laughter felt very much _at_ them and not _with_. His companion in spectacle offered an apologetic smile. In her eyes however was the same look she often gave Chat when he teased too far. Almost like an instinct, he shuffled away only to be caught by the wrist to stay put.

"Dad, that wasn't very fair. You scared us." Marinette saved them with her own lucky charm. _The I'm still your little girl_ pout was all that was needed to have Tom rushing to his daughter in apology. Even though Adrien was now aware of this cute power she held, it would undoubtedly work on him every time.

"Oh, I'm sorry my little Macaron! We just didn't expect-" he gestured to both of them "this." They weren't sure whether or not to take offence to that.

"Practice makes perfect." Sabine teasingly added. "And you both need practice. Upstairs."

The two teens, scowling in embarrassed defiance marched up the stairs, Adrien looking anxiously back to their pizza.

"Don't worry son, I'll...take care of this." Tom failed to reassure the boy. Mari's father had already began taking small but frequent bites of their meal, Sabine assessing the mess the pair created and readying her marigolds and sponge. Feeling very guilty and small, Adrien followed a sulking Marinette up to her room. Nothing was officially stated, but both felt that in some mysterious way they were grounded until told otherwise. Mari offered a space next to her on her chaise, or as a preferred name, her _love seat_.

He accepted the offer, throwing himself without a care onto the cushions in defeat. "That wasn't a good first impression." he sighed his words, sinking further into the couch like it was a beanbag.

Mari, caressing his knee in a deflated attempt at comfort shared his embarrassment. "Yeah, I think I'm in trouble for the mess but you...they already know about you. You're a good person, if my mini tirades about how I think you're awesome are anything to go by anyway." An admittance he didn't expect, but appreciated nonetheless. "We should just stay here whilst my Dad eats our pizza." Adrien went to object, but Mari fanned the disappointment away with a careless hand. "You said you'd bring your own apron next time." She had a way of making his heart swell and he prayed to Plagg that it wouldn't stop.

"I guess it'll put me in his good graces." Adrien argued. "You know, quickest way to a man's heart?"

"In your case it was bright red spandex, then pizza." Mari giggled into his chest, still barely believing that she was cuddling her sunshine boy.

"Oh, come off it, Mari. You know I care more about you, right? I fell in love with the woman behind the mask, I mean it. Perhaps that's why I was so insistent you were just a friend all this time? Not knowing made me cautious, I guess? Hmm." Adrien juggled his thoughts out loud to an attentive Marinette who, very patiently, listened and pondered with him.

"I...suppose that makes sense. Doesn't matter now though, right? What we have is pretty much the best possible outcome, so...maybe stop overthinking and making yourself feel guilty?"

"B-But I kept you waiting-" She didn't allow him to finish, shushing every attempt to protest with one kiss after another until he buckled under her love.


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally, my break!" Jean-Claude Baptiste exclaimed, excitedly packing away his equipment and wiping the sweat from his brow. It had been a particularly hot and therefore exhausting day for the middle-aged man and he needed his now routine snack to silence the growl in his stomach.

He was thankful Paris' best bakery was a few blocks away from his building site, he'd always enjoyed receiving treats from their store as little gifts from his wife, but never had the intuition to go there on his own. It was understandable why his wife always took so long to get home with the goodies. The owners were so welcoming and kind, treating all customers the same whether a rich diplomat or a simple builder such as he. He imagined his wife chatting away the day with them, cooing over their daughter much to the child's embarrassment as she stacked the shelves.

Jean-Claude – just Jean to his friends - decided he would buy his wife some treats along with his snack as a surprise, though made a conscious choice to keep it to himself. They might not survive the journey home.

Approaching the bakery however led to disappointment. Squarely in his sight was a bold 'closed' sign that greatly confused him. They're supposed to be open now, he internally pondered. Pressing his face to the glass, two figures were moving in the kitchen in a blur. One of them too small to be Tom and the other very slight of frame, it was too difficult because the two silhouettes were very close.

Squinting he could eventually see what he was peeking in on. The baker's daughter had a new boyfriend it seemed, and they were making out. Badly. He pulled his face away from the glass, a brief pang of guilt thudded in his chest. "Well, I guess the parents must be out. That's a shame."

Jean turned back towards the site, disappointed that he couldn't get his order and now very hungry, growing moody as a result. A tight grip in his chest stopped him dead in his tracks just shy of his site's entrance, followed by a fierce and pulsing headache. At first, he assumed that his hunger had really drained him but never in his life was hunger accompanied with a menacing voice. Jean's body doubled over in pain against his will, lungs struggling to take a breath and muscles constricting tight around his bones.

"I am Hawkmoth." the voice, gravelly and deep reverberated in his mind. It was the only thing he could hear.

"What do you want, Hawkmoth!?" A lengthy silence fell between victim and villain, something awkward about it.

"You...failed to buy a sweet roll? How...unfortunate for you. I-I could give you sweet rolls in return for Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."

"Yes, Hawkmoth." Jean deviously grinned. Perhaps he had no willpower to resist due to hunger? That or those sweet rolls were so good, he'd be willing to cause havoc all over Paris.

"Really?" Hawkmoth's face found itself in his palm. "For sweet rolls?"

"Oh yes, Hawkmoth, they really are that good! You should try them sometime!" Jean exclaimed emphatically, gushing over the sweet confection. "The way the cinnamon and the frosting and raisins– oh, they are evil if you want a trim waistline!"

"Huh, okay then. I will...keep that in mind." Hawkmoth despaired. Was this the only person in all of Paris having a bad day!? Sure, it was Friday. Children and adults alike looking forward to the weekend but absolutely no one had any significant problems? _I can work with this, I'm Hawkmoth_ , the villain pep talked himself. "Rise up...Doughzer! You may be a little half baked, but I'm...confident I can construct some devious ploy with...this." Hawkmoth filled his victim with dark energy, consuming Jean in bubbling purple that expanded and rose with every passing second.


	5. Chapter 5

"Milady, you wouldn't be averse to the idea of us...wearing masks sometimes?" Adrien shyly whispered into Mari's ear. She giggled into his in response, nibbling gently at the lobe and enjoying the sharp gasp of surprise.

"That's a... totally expected kink. Shall I tie you down with yo-yos too?" The giggles stopped when he didn't protest against the idea. "Well, colour me...curious." Marinette draped herself over her beet red lover, daringly sliding a hand up his shirt. She didn't expect such a loud scream. The sharpness of it startled him too it seemed. "What was that!?" Marinette caressed her ears as if that would stop the ringing.

"Wasn't me! Sounded like your Mother. We should investigate." Adrien gently rolled her off him and hurried to the trap door.

"Actually that sounded like Dad, but you're right. Let's go." Mari readjusted her clothing as they both rushed downstairs to the shop floor. The sight that greeted them certainly surprised them. A bulky mannequin of dough donning a high vis vest and helmet was hurtling towards the kitchen and into the store, snarling and growling as it tore bags of flour asunder. Mari was relieved to find her parents okay, her father hiding behind her mother who kept the beast at bay with one of the pizza spades. Sabine caught a glimpse of the teens in the corner of her eye, still wholly focussed on the monster invading her pantry.

"Sweetie, get back upstairs with Adrien. Stay safe until Ladybug and Chat get here." The monster bellowed when their pantry's contents had all been absorbed, furiously stomping in place like a child and causing the whole building to start quaking. When it reappeared from the back room the beast was twice the size and stooped over to avoid breaking into the upper floor. Suddenly this baker's nightmare spied the pizza still warm on the counter.

"Don't you dare!" Adrien threatened in vain, Marinette struggling to hold him back. Doughzer absorbed the pizza into its chest, a deep hearty laugh bellowing from its mushy maw. "Noooo! I'll end you! That was MY PIZZA!" Adrien was dragged up the stairs snivelling a too genuinely for Marinette's liking. He was reaching out as the pizza sank within the Akuma's chest, a real sense of loss felt. Returning to her room Adrien sighed wearily, crashing back on the love seat and internally fuming. "Hawkmoth has gone too far." His voice stiff with hurt.

"You're serious? After everything else? Adrien, we can always make another!"

"But it was our pizza!" Adrien whined, tears threatening to spill. "I wanted a selfie with it. With you."

"Oh my goodness..." Mari's face fell into her hand with the other releasing Plagg and Tikki from the drawer. Plagg held his guardians face, gently stroking his cheek.

Plagg looked ready for revenge. "I'm with Adrien. It was our pizza!"

Adrien groaned in frustration. "That's not what I meant, Plagg."

"What's that human saying about brothers before women?"

Tikki's face fell into her own little hand, a perfect imitation of Marinette.

"Adrien, sweetie? Can we save Paris now?" Marinette cupped his cheek, pleading that those emerald eyes stop staring at the floor in defeat. Her partner nodded, following her to the patio doors.

"Don't worry, Mari. I have a flair for the dramatic." He decided to prove this with an over the top Shakespearean pose.

Mari's face was flat. "Uh huh."

"Uh, do you want to transform here, or do you need privacy?" His genuine concern fell on impatient ears. Tikki glanced to Mari in the hopes that she would just say it already and spare her.

"Tikki, spots on." Marinette unenthusiastically moaned. In a bright red flash she had been replaced by Ladybug, face still flat.

"Plagg, claws out!" Green sparkles enveloped the teen and Adrien was replaced by a sassily posed Chat Noir. By this point, Doughzer had already burst through the front of the shop and began storming through the streets of Paris.

Mari watched the Akuma walk through someone's house, the occupants thankfully evacuating in time. "You done?"

"What?" Adrien frowned, arms crossed in defiance.

"Do you always take the time to pose? My house is destroyed."

"It's not as fun if I don't do the pose. I often wish I had my own upbeat and catchy jingle."

"Half my house is gone." Adrien threw his arms up in defeat, accompanied by his usual pearly whites on display. "Let's talk to Mom-I mean Sabine and Tom for details."

"Take the lead, Bugaboo." Ladybug leapt from the balcony gracefully to the pavement below and was greeted by her parents. The front of the store didn't exist anymore, but it didn't stop her father rummaging for the closed sign to hang on some loose piping jutting from a crumbling wall. Chat remained up top to watch the Akuma's movements through the streets, which were easily traced by the jutting water streams of fire hydrants, smoke from smashed cars and hysterical screaming.

Her mother took her hand, bowing in appreciation. "Oh Ladybug, we're glad you're here!"

"Oh, hi...citizen. Could you tell me what caused the Akuma? Any information might help me figure out where the akuma's hiding on its person." Sabine thought a moment and called Tom over.

"Honey, didn't that guy look familiar before all the dough covered his face?" Tom played with his moustache as he pondered.

"Wait, there's that construction worker who's been coming by every day for the past month for cinnamon rolls. Real nice guy though so couldn't say what set him off." Tom sulked at the lack of answers he had. Sabine carried on the line of thought.

"Well, this is usually the time he came for his lunch so maybe..."

"Maybe it's because we were closed! Sabine, that's brilliant! But if that's the case, Hawkmoth must be having a slow day. Don't you think, Ladybug?"

Ladybug nodded, partially embarrassed for Hawkmoth if that really was the case. "Chat, did you get that!?" she yelled up to her partner, his ears bending back was a signal confirming he heard her. "Let's go then! Oh, and the two kids upstairs are okay...no need to check! They're on their way to the school for safety!"

Sabine sighed with relief. "Oh, thank you, Ladybug."

The polka dotted heroine swung from a nearby street light, a quick rush of speed launching her to the city rooftops and matching pace with Chat. There was something quite frankly more fun running towards an Akuma with Chat. Judging from the numerous flips and twirls in Chat's parkour and the joyful grin that fitted perfectly on his face, he felt the same way. No Akuma was going to ruin the joy in their hearts. The knowledge of each other's identity would mean more was at stake, but more would be done to prevent it. Ladybug couldn't help but feel Master Fu's caution was unfounded. He was more than capable of bad judgment as much as she or anyone was. After all, he was sceptical about Queen Bee. Both heroes knew it was Paris first, a sad reality but it meant their time together would be more meaningful, more valued.

"My purrincess, what's your plan?" Chat called to his partner in a sing song tone. "Since you're the _master baker_ out of the two of us." The two caught up with the Akuma and watched from afar as it emptied the back of a pastry van, growing ever larger.

"He rises as he 'eats' and given the rate of rising we'll have a _kitchen calamity_ , am I right?" Chat offered a pitying laugh, endeared by the effort.

"Maybe leave the puns to me, milady? I'll grab his attention with this!" Chat revealed a slightly squished treat from her bakery, pulling his fingers free from the stickiness.

"Purrfect my punderful puss!" Ladybug enjoyed the pained look he gave here, ears flat preparing for any more punishment.

"Please. Stop. Do I really sound like that?"

She pulled his chin towards her for a light kiss. "Don't worry Chaton, your puns are _purrfect_." Her Chaton's tail sprung straight, the metaphor in that action on the forefront of both their blushing faces and much to his surprise, his chest began rumbling in a very obvious purr.

"I didn't know I could do that..." Chat felt for the vibrations in his chest, the look of confusion on his face only needed some overlay of mathematics to be the next popular Chat meme.

"We'll have some fun with that later but for now..." Her feline companion barely had time to register the implications of her statement before he was thrown with full force towards the Akuma. "Chaton, distract him!" Arms flailing wildly, Chat twisted his head to readjust his whole body and landed on all fours, a wheeze of relief followed. The Akuma's face melded from front to back to see the commotion behind him.

Hawkmoth echoed in wherever his ears were. "That's Chat Noir! Take his miraculous!"

"Hey, your pizza pilfering gluten mutant!" Chat waved the treat, catching the attention of the Akuma immediately like a dog to a piece of bacon. "What? Somebody steal your sweet roll?"

The Akuma began a cumbersome dash towards the small Hero, the size difference becoming ever more apparent with every earth-shaking thud. A few graceful back steps and Chat maintained a safe...ish distance, face all too telling that the behemoth's enormity intimidated him. "Aargh! Flighty cat is too fast!" Doughzer roared.

"Then, I don't know. Roll yourself into a ball! Do something!" Hawkmoth was losing patience, in some ways eager for Ladybug to get it over with. Doughzer did as he was told, hugging himself and melding into a lumpy boulder using the sun as an oven to harden his outer layer. Chat's ears dropped. Chat nervously looked behind him; it was a steep hill. The boulder began to slowly roll towards him. Chat ran.

Ladybug held her cheeks in shock. "Oh no, I have to use my power. Lucky charm!" She swung her yo-yo to the sky and in return she received...a desk fan? "Hmm, oh I get it…I think. Just need some help." She yelled to Chat Noir. "My Chaton, try to lead him to the river! I'll meet you there!" And with that vague order she turned on her heels out of view. The river? Chat tried to think as he vaulted with his stick through winding streets. Of course, Mari's earlier advice! Too much water and the dough will turn to gloop. She wanted him to goad the Akuma there, but would the it figure it out? He turned back to see the careless pinball-esque rolling of Doughzer nipping at his heels. Seemed the bigger he got, the more careless he seemed to be. Chat continued his frantic leaping from wall to road in the hopes that his lady wouldn't let him become a topping in this disastrous recipe.

Ladybug returned to the scene of the crime, her parents sitting across the street nervously watching their home creak and crumble to rubble. She tried to hide the hurt in her heart to see her home destroyed, her parents' empty faces as they watched their livelihood literally fade to dust. It was a heavy pressure knowing it was up to her to fix her parent's way of life.

"Ladybug, you're back." Sabine invited the heroine over, eager for a distraction from the sorry scene in front of her. "Do you need any more information?"

"Hello again Mrs. Cheng! I need your van and as many sweets and pastries as you have left." Ladybug led them to the thankfully still intact family van, grabbing whatever treats she could find in the mess and throwing them carelessly in the back. Tom scratched his head, watching her frantically scurry to and from.

"How can these ruined cakes help? In fact, how can we help? Ooh, do we get a miraculous? Can I be a bear?" Tom danced a little in place, waiting eagerly for him to be at least somewhat correct. Much to his dismay, he was not.

"Sorry, sir. I don't have a miraculous this time. Chat's currently on his way to the river and I need to be there before him and..." Ladybug rubbed her arms embarrassed. "I don't know how to drive." The couple looked her up and down momentarily before Tom retrieved the keys from his pocket. He and Sabine sat in front and started the engine.

"Why didn't you say so, Ladybug? Get in back." She did as she was told, a mixed feeling of excitement that she was defeating an Akuma with her family and fear should any harm come to them. Struggling to protect her suit from all of the sticky confections, Ladybug braced herself as Tom sped down to their meeting point, apologising to every car and pedestrian he cut off, or nearly scuffed.

Chat was reaching the river and Ladybug wasn't in sight yet, so naturally panic became another burden his legs had to carry amongst fear and a growing distaste for confections. It would be days, maybe hours before he could lay a finger on another treat. Like Plagg with his cheeses, Adrien couldn't fathom being without sweets for long. Finally, as his legs were giving up Ladybug swung into the Akuma's path, scooping up her tired Chaton in a bridal carry and continuing the goading.

"Ladybug, finally you're the one sweeping me off my feet!" Chat wheezed.

"Always room for flirting when it comes to you." Ladybug looked back to the Akuma. "This reminds me of a movie."

He nodded towards the Akuma. "Be careful, milady. I ran past a pet store so there may be some snakes in there."

"Why does it always have to be snakes!?" Ladybug played along with his nerdy references, the look of dorky joy was worth it. "Okay, see that van?" They were fast approaching her trap. "Mom and Dad have a fan wafting the smell of cakes, when we get close, we'll swing away, Akuma falls, we win. Sound good?"

"Sounds great! My legs will be aching tomorrow…"

"I'll massage them later if you stop moaning!" Ladybug huffed. Chat remained quiet.

Sabine and Tom had long cleared away from the van, just far enough so they could see the action. Leaving the fan plugged into the battery as requested by Ladybug, the sweet smell of cakes and doughnuts slithered its way up what was assumed to be the akuma's nose. Ladybug broke off the chase and swung sharply to one of the roofs, nearly falling as the Akuma ricochet off the building and towards the heavenly aroma. It seemed Hawkmoth may have given up on this one as there was no inkling the Akuma was thinking about what was happening. Just mindlessly rolling to its demise. It slammed full force into the back of the van, the vehicles frame crumpling inwards. Despite the brakes being left on the car flew pretty far into the water, the splash reaching onlookers standing on the edge with their phones out.

The boulder writhed in defeat, spreading its sugary contents into the deep never to be enjoyed. Chat sighed heavily as he helplessly watched his pizza of ultimate cheesiness float away, soggy and broken. This was a bittersweet victory, pyrrhic he dared to think.

Ladybug, releasing Chat from her grasp dove in after the akumatised victim with Chat quickly following. Chat recovered Jean and Ladybug the helmet he'd been wearing, tearing it apart with ease. A fluttering Akuma began its hasty but ultimately doomed escape. With a broad swing of her yoyo, Ladybug caught the purple pest and freed it from its servitude.

"Miraculous Ladybug." She gargled from the water, splashing her way to dry land after the expected red healing glimmer swept through the city, cleansing any and all damage. The public watched on as the two heroes greeted one another, spitting water and shuddering from the cold. Her parents escorted the victim away, she recognised the person as the builder who'd come by to ogle their wares and had faith her parents would sort him out with treats for his whole family.

"At least we're not sticky anymore." Ladybug shrugged in a failed attempt to lighten her partner's mood.

"I'm wet." Chat looked the typical disapproving cat after a flea bath.

" _I_ _am_ _too_." Chat struggled to stand upright after hearing her tone and Ladybug loved it, savoured it and made it a point to continue flustering him.

"Ooh, looks like the _flirt_ is on the other hero. Care to comment, LB?" Alya Cesaire, Lady Blog reporter dashed on the scene, phone ready and steady on the two. She waved her phone between the two, capturing the soft looks only antis would deny were love filled.

Ladybug wrapped her arm around her lovestruck partner, yo-yo at the ready. "If you excuse us, we need a shower." Chat's face drained itself if colour, body limp and at her mercy. "Make of that what you will." Ladybug winked, launching herself to the sky and disappearing from view.

"Oh my gosh...what a scoop!" Alya danced on the spot, hugging her phone as though it were the greatest treasure in her world. "Everyone's going to be so hyped for this at school! I gotta tell Marinette!"

Much to the relief of the two now civilians, Marinette's house was intact and as picturesque as ever, as though her magic gave the building a fresh coat of paint. Adrien sat back to where he was before the Akuma attack, knees up and face buried between them. Marinette knew what was on his mind; having to leave. The Akuma took up the rest of their day, an unfortunate obstacle that both realised would be commonplace in their relationship. At least they fought together and could easily visit one another without getting caught.

"Home time soon." her simple words caused a visible wince of upset. Marinette sat next to him, one arm around his neck, fingers playing with thick locks of shiny blonde hair.

"Home is where you are, Mari. Let's not pretend I enjoy that prison." He inhaled deeply, choosing to accept her comfort instead of continuing building up frustration. "I'm sorry. I guess I just wanted to spend more time teasing my girlfriend...or being teased. Gotta admit, you've been devious with your flirting. I'm impressed."

"But not surprised?"

Adrien leaned in, lips mere centimetres away. "It's _always_ the quiet ones, Mari." A firm lick from his wet tongue on her neck and she was putty, driven by the urge for more of his love. Only she had to one up him. Lips locked together, Marinette straddled him for a closer embrace, the power move making him hum surprise in her mouth. It was unlike any sensation he'd ever felt before and he wondered how he had lasted so long in his life without it. They stayed like this for a while, hands wandering freely and gentle moans spurring for more.

He could hear a car horn outside. Breaking their kiss, he really took in what he had done. That beautiful face was his to kiss, those loving eyes only to ever adore him lovingly and only this warm body pressed so eagerly against him was his to explore. "That sounds like our time's up." he sighed wearily, glancing towards the trap door.

"We could pick this up later?" Mari continued to decorate his face with faint traces of lipstick much to his enjoyment.

"I have a shoot tomorrow that promises to be extra-long and extra boring. Some kind of _swimsuit_ shoot." Adrien enjoyed the sudden stop, knowing full well what she was thinking. "Do you want to keep me _company_?" He waited patiently for an answer.

"By later, I meant _tonight_ , kitty." she added, "But yes, I can keep you _company_ tomorrow too."

"Oh, I see. You want to see more of my cute butt, is that it?" He knew he got Tikki in trouble now, the glare Mari gave towards the drawer proved as much.

"Maybe I do. But for now, let me get some treats for you to take home." Marinette picked herself up after just one more kiss and retreated down the stairs, where she would no doubt be wondering what else Tikki had said. Said Kwami cautiously floated from the drawer with Plagg and sat with the poor boy, not allowing him too much time to think about leaving.

"Wow, what a transformation!" Plagg stated enthusiastically, Tikki nodding in agreement. "Get it? Transformation? Ladybug, Marine-you get it."

"I get it, Plagg. I'm still processing it myself. It's...really quite amazing what everyone else saw in my Marinette. I was a little late to the party." Tikki hovered over to the young man, gently sat on one of his knees, Plagg taking the other. "Except the hero stuff, I guess."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Mari's had a difficult time telling you how she felt, always _always_ getting in her own way." Tikki's words were tinged with a caring kind of frustration, a similar tone to what he now understood as Plagg's 'help'. If it weren't for Plagg's meddling, he would remain clueless and hopeless and Mari shy and withdrawn. Adrien brushed his Kwami's chin in appreciation, provoking a small purr Plagg immediately regretted.

"Thank you, Plagg. You really are my best bud." Adrien's eyes watered regardless of Plagg's huffy objections.

"I just wanted you to stop going on about it! It was getting really annoying. Stop making me purr!"

Tikki questioned him. "Getting?"

"Geez Tikki, you're more savage than Plagg." Plagg seemed visibly offended by this. Standing up, the two Kwami's took his spot on the couch from under him. Marinette had returned with a bag of goodies to last him what seemed like days but realistically would be a few hours at most.

"These are for _sharing_ , Adrien. Give some to Gorilla at least." Mari handed him the bag, it felt heavier than it looked. Adrien wished he could take her with him. It would take some effort to have his Father allow him to even look at a girl that way let alone have a girlfriend. Either way his Father's answer went, he would still make every effort to keep her. It would just be a shame to have to hide it. Chat didn't have to at least.

The car sounded again, more persistent this time. The two groaned in defeat, parting reluctantly. "Ugh, Plagg we have to go." Plagg's little form returned to his pocket, eyeing his Sugar cube and savouring the image like the stinkiest of cheese until they met again. "Sorry, dude." His guardian understood only too well.

Marinette addressed her own Kwami, sharing an unspoken understanding that parting was always hard to do, God or human. "Adrien, would you care to...come back?" He raised an eyebrow at this, urging her to continue. "No, that would be irresponsible. I shouldn't have said earlier."

"You mean if I really came back tonight? I would want nothing more than to spend more time with you just...being us." Suddenly leaving felt like a minor inconvenience. "Just wait for me, my love. I'll be back soon." He gave her a deep kiss that promised more later, reluctantly breaking away and making his way down the stairs. Mari could hear her partner being ambushed by a Dad hug downstairs, something he'd have to get used to with his now to be more frequent visits. Her love reappeared on the street below, blowing her a kiss as she leaned lazily on her balcony. She watched the car leave, a pang of sadness quickly set aside with the promise of more love later.

"Come on, Tikki. We should get to bed." Marinette left her door unlocked, the reason why making her heart flutter with excitement. Crawling up her ladder and into her bed, Marinette lay awake like Christmas was tomorrow, an excited girly squeal broke Tikki's eardrums. She couldn't be mad however, Marinette had the best day of her life so far and the night was looking better. Her Chaton, Adrien Agreste the man who'll forever have a home in her heart.


End file.
